


Nice Legs

by CrystallineLine



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineLine/pseuds/CrystallineLine
Summary: (ISxAP) That in which there is a cafe across the street and Elsword gets caught staring at some good looking legs.





	

There's a cafe across the street from the bus stop. Elsword thinks it's a cross-dressing cafe. He often sees the girls that work there dress up as butlers. That thought is thrown out the window when he see a girl actually wearing the maid uniform. Maybe they just didn't care what uniform was worn by what gender? Elsword can respect that.

Somedays, particularly ones where his professors are overwhelming, he thinks about going in. They've got to have coffee, tea, or something right? It is near a collage campus afterall. He always changes his mind about the thought, or he's feeling too lazy. He'd rather sit on the bench with his ear buds in and watch the people mill about. It's actually quiet relaxing.

It become this thing he does; sits on the bench and look at the people milling about at the cafe. He comes to know which girl is which, still doesn't know their names, and some of their habits. One of them wears orange; she's sometimes a maid, sometimes not, and is very clumsy. The girl in the green accented butler suit is very suave and makes most of her clients swoon. The girl in purple entertains her clients with magic tricks. The last girl, she wears pink, and is very good at catering. She's often seen holding plates stacked on her arms.

\----- ---- ----

When Elsword reaches the bus stop today, he instantly notices the larger then usual crowd over at the cafe. Was there some kind of event going on? And sure enough, there in the window, is a sign with 10% off. He'd go in, of all times, but with that crowd the chance of missing the bus it too great. So, he does what he always does; sit down on the wait bench, ear-buds plugged into his phone, and waits.

The waitresses are milling about excitedly. The cafe isn't usually dead or anything, but maybe they're having fun with all this busy work? Pink keeps on bring out the plates and for the first time Elsword sees her stack one on her head. It doesn't fall. Elsword whistles under his breathe at the impressive feat. Green and Purple are inside, Elsword can only catch glimpses of their uniforms, the only reason he knows which is which really. The throng of people is so packed on the inside.

Outside, Orange is talking to someone. This isn't anything unusual, but it's who she's talking to that has Elsword pause.

It's a guy.

Wearing the maid uniform.

His hair is also done up in pigtails and it doesn't look like a wig. Internally Elsword feels a little bit of glee at the died green under-layer, can relate as he died a spot of his red hair black. The dress he doesn't really care about, no, what has his attention _is the legs_.

Holy crap, this guy has some nice legs.

It's rude to stare, Elsword knows this, but he can't help it. He trails the bend of the knee, the curve of the calf, covered by knee-high socks no less, all the way to the ankle. This guy has some muscle on him, and it's not disgustingly buff. The socks just help bring out the cut of the calf. Elsword's never really considered himself a leg guy, but this seems to be changing and quite rapidly.

Elsword feels eyes on him.

When he tears his gaze away from those nice looking calves, and looks up, he sees both Orange and Nice Legs staring at him.

R.I.P. Elsword feels his whole face alight. He knows he's turning as red as his hair, even his ears are hot, and it continues down onto his neck.

Elsword sees Orange giggle and move a menu to hide it. Nice Legs face is blank, but Elsword sees him clutch the waiting plate he's holding closer to himself.

The bus decides to roll up then, and thank goodness it does. Elsword wastes no time in finding his seat, burying his face into his school bag. He doesn't dare look out the window to see if they're still looking after him.

Elsword decides find a different bus stop for a few days.

\----- ----- -----

  
It's the weekend after the whole embarrassing incident and Elsword thinks he's over it. Though, of course, when he thinks that he feels his cheeks heat and he wants to smack himself. He has no problem admitting that Nice Legs had, well, nice legs. He got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, some ninja he was. Not that he was one to begin with, but the whole thing about checking someone out? You're not suppose to let on that you're checking someone out. Or, you could, but then you're a sleaze ball.

Or something.

Elsword doesn't really know. He's not one to pay much attention to social etiquette.

More importantly, he's wondering why nature decided to give him the short end of the stick, literally, in genetics.

Elsword scowls up at the top shelf in the grocery store where his favorite tea is. He lets out an irritated huff, sets down the basket he was carrying, and stands on his tit-toes to reach. He can only brush the side of the box, which really only pushes it away from him. He sets back down on his feet with a sigh. He could always climb the shelves... but... that didn't work too well last time. It involved a lot of knocked over merchandise. His best bet is to go get an employee.

As soon as he thinks that though, there is a hand in front of his face that's holding the tea box he was reaching for.

“Oh!” Elsword instantly perks up and takes the box; looking at who helped him. “Thank yo-”

Elsword chokes on his words, face instantly heating, as he gapes.

It's Nice Legs, instantly recognized by his long, two-toned hair. Nice legs is the one that got the box for him. He's dressed up in a tank, and it shows of his tats all over his arms. This guy has ink? And are those.... skinny jeans!? If the knee high socks made Nice Legs, legs look good then the jeans were just... _wow_. Elsword grips the tea box tight, on the verge of crushing it, just to keep his wits about himself. He finds this guy so attractive, and here he was just ogling the guy just like he was a few days ago. May the ground just swallow him whole. Please.

“Huh, so you really were staring at me.” Nice legs says in soft wonder, like he can't believe it.

“I can't help it!” Elsword blurts. “Your legs are really nice!”

Silence.

Elsword feels his blush get even heavier, watches as Nice Legs eyes widen, watches as Nice Legs then looks down to cover his eyes with his bangs. Nice Legs bangs don't cover his cheeks though, and Elsword feels his own eyes widen in surprise because Nice Legs blushes softly, his whole demeanor turning shy.

“Thanks.” Nice Legs mumbles.

Elsword blinks. “You're welcome.” Not really knowing what to say in is stupor.

Nice Legs looks at Elsword then, points to the tea box in Elsword's hands. “We have a variant of it at the cafe. I...”

Nice Legs voice falters then; bits his lip as he hesitates. It takes only a moment, but Elsword can see the uncertainty in them. Elsword feels his heart pound, blood rushes through his ears. Elsword has a pretty good idea on what Nice Legs was going to say, or at least hopes he was going to say.

“I'm Elsword” Elsword breaths.

Nice Legs blinks at him, eyes wide.

Elsword smiles, places the tea in the basket, and picks it up. “Tuesday” he says. “I'll be able to get out of class early. I'll come by the cafe then.”

Nice Legs smiles softly back at Elsword, shoves his hands into his jean pockets. “I'm Ain. And, I'll be looking forward to it.”

They both go their separate ways after that. Elsword is on cloud nine and it stays with him even when he arrives home where he buries his face in one of his couch pillows with a smile on his face.

\---- ----- ----

  
Tuesday, and Elsword sits in class with his whole body practically shaking in anticipation. Elsword's leg even does that bouncy thing, he's so excited. It must show because his classmates keep stealing glances at him.

One even chuckles out, “You got a hot date or something?”

Elsword just grins. He does, thank you very much! Well, maybe not in the way that his classmate were suggesting, but it's a date all the same.

It's just a simple test day, and Elsword is studied. He flies through it with ease, feeling satisfied, and it adds to his elated mood as he rushes off of the campus. He doesn't even bother getting out his ear-buds or phone. He isn't going to need them, and isn't that something?

The block that holds the cafe comes into view and Elsword stops just short of it to straighten himself out. He's usually dressed like he shops at Hot Topic, and he does, but that's besides the point. Today he's managed to shrug on a simple pair of black jeans, non-rugged sneakers, and a black sleeveless tank. He makes sure there's as little lint as possible, and, once he satisfied, takes a deep breath. He turns onto the block, gripping the strap on his school bag tight, and strolls up to the cafe.

The bells jingle softly when he opens the door, the immediate smell of pastries hitting his nose.

“Hello! Welcome to-oh” It's purple that greets him, interrupting herself to stare at Elsword.

“Um...” Elsword stares back, not really knowing what's going on.

Purple recovers quickly, a big grin across her face, as she ushers him to a booth by the wall.“You're the boy who waits at the bus stop across the street! We've been expecting you!”

“We?” Elsword blinks as he's sat down. That's when he realizes that all the waitresses are stealing glances over at him.

Purple just giggles and gives him a thumbs up. “Ain-”

“Is right here.”

They both look to see Ain coming from the back of the store. He's dressed for work; Elsword feels a slight disappointment at not being able to see the ink on his arms, but at least the socks are there. Ain's hair is up in a ponytail this time, with a waiting plate in his hands that has a tea pot and a matching, slightly steaming, cup on it; probably freshly brewed.

“I'll take it from here, Aisha. Thank you.”

Aisha hums, giving them both a look over, before going off to take care of other customers.

Ain looks over at Elsword from the corner of his eyes, body slightly tense, hands tight on the waiting plate.

Elsword can feel Ain's nerves and offers a smile. “Good afternoon” he says.

Ain's body relaxes slightly, turns his gaze to actually look at Elsword, the corner of his lips turned slightly upward. “Hi.”

Ain sets down the waiting plate then, the porcelain clinking softly. At this range Elsword can actually smell the tea and his eyes widen at the familiar smell. “Is that...?”

Ain nods. “Yes. I told you we had a variant. It smells similar but the taste is different.” Ain pushes the tea cup in Elsword's direction. “I hope it's to your liking.”

Elsword wraps his hands around the cup, fingers slipping though the handle, letting warmth soak into his hands. He takes a moment to debate if he should ask for sugar. He usually puts some in his own tea but... Ain looks at him expectantly, and Elsword's embarrassed at the thought of asking for it anyway.

Elsword brings the cup to his lips, sips at the liquid. “It's good!” No added sugar needed.

“I'm glad.” Ain is smiling, his posture relaxed now that he seems to have Elsword's approval.

Elsword offers a smile, looks over at the other side of the booth, and then back over at Ain. “Will you sit with me?”

Ain blinks, stares a Elsword for a moment, who tilts his head to the side in question.

“I... you...” Ain bites his lip, turning shy, obviously flustered.

This has Elsword blink, tilts his head in question. Wasn't this the whole reason for this event? So that they could talk?

“Ah, no... it's nothing” Ain says and gingerly sits down on the other side of the booth. “I only have an hour.”

Elsword practically glows in glee.

The both of them fall into casual conversation. Elsword learns that Ain's Cousin is the one that owns the cafe. Her and her husband. Elsword is baffled by the news, never has seen them. Turns out that they don't come in often. The cafe runs its self with green, Rena, in charge. In turn, Ain learns about Elsword's school life. How Elsword's hates math, how he's undecided for his major but he's been leaning toward something physical. Elsword has bad allergies in the spring. Ain's ink is collab effort done by himself and his artist. At some point the tea disappears, and they're so engrossed in conversation that time flies by.

It's Aisha that comes over to remind them that Ain has to get back to work. Which is a good thing because across the street the bus has rolled up and Elsword's going to miss it if he doesn't get going.

“Thank you.” Ain says, standing; his smile and gaze soft.

Elsword feels his heart flutter at how genuine Ain is. Doesn't really know what he's being thanked for, he has a vague idea, but either way he enjoyed himself. “You're welcome.”

Outside the bus give out it's final signal that it will be departing soon. It has Elsword give out a surprised noise as he scrambles to get his bag and fly out the door. Ain watches him go, a little forlornly, but on the bus Elsword grabs a window seat and waves to Ain; Ain waves back with an idea forming in his head.

  
\----- ----- -----

When Elsword come to the bus stop the next day, Ain is already there waiting for him; a small plate in his hands with a steaming cup of tea on it.

“Good afternoon, Elsword. How has your day been?” Ain greets.

Elsword smiles, gingerly takes the tea. “Thanks! And it's been good! How about you?”

Thus starts a new routine for Elsword. Ain brings him tea if he's able, they chat about their day and other mundane things while Elsword waits for his bus. The earbuds and phone don't come out and Elsword is never shy about going into the cafe anymore.  
  
And those calves? Elsword gets to look at them everytime.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the April Fool's Day event. 
> 
> I kinda struggled because I actually have more ideas for this AU, but I didn't want to drag the fic out to stuff them all in. Ha Ha. So much I want to write, so little time.
> 
> Save me.


End file.
